iPod Challenge
by rae of sunshinexx
Summary: I did the challenge. Tell me what you think.


iPod Challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them.

I. _Happy by All Caps_

He was throwing things about the console room, his muttering getting to her as she watched. Rory was in a room somewhere, sulking as usual. It just seemed to be the way things went nowadays. No matter what happened she couldn't please them both. Rory was her best friend, the one who helped her through everything. He was the one who was always there for her. But the Doctor, her raggedy Doctor. He was her mystery, her joy. He was her life. Without him, she'd just be crazy Amelia Pond who believes her imaginary friends are real.

He was angry with them for not listening, as usual. He was furious. She wanted him only to smile again. She wanted him to happy again.

"Do you think of me?" The question surprised her. At first, she believed that he meant in general. But no. He didn't. He wanted to know if she thought about him when she was with _him_. If she thought about him when she was with Rory. What frightened her most was that she was inclined to answer him. She wanted to tell him that when she was with Rory that he was the only thing on her mind.

_Dream On (Glee Cast Version) by Aerosmith_

Every night was a different dream, every night was something different.

Sometimes it was from when she was a little girl, from when she first met her raggedy man. His clothes were tattered and torn, burn marks lacerating his new skin. She remembered now how those scars still graced his skin.

Sometimes it was from when he came back twelve years later. Her long legs intriguing him, she could remember the look in his eyes every time she ran by him even if he thought that he was being inconspicuous.

Tonight though, tonight was different. They were running hand in hand, their feet carrying them as they ran through the streets of New New York. She remembered him saying something about Rose and Martha. At first, it had upset her that he'd bring where he had brought _her_. Rose seemed to be a constant reminder of why he never let anyone close...except now.

She awoke with a jolt, looking to the bed beside her with a smile. His dark hair was tousled with sleep, the ever present grin on his face still there in his slumber. Gently, she placed her lips to his cheek and settled back into his embrace. Amy's choice had been made. The girl who waited had finally found her raggedy man with the bow-tie.

_Giving Up the Gun-Vampire Weekend_

It had always been tough dealing with the Doctor. She had known that from the first moment that she met him. He couldn't even decide on what food he liked. "_New face, new mouth,_" she remembered him saying when she asked him about. When she was nineteen, when he came crashing back into her life, she had been stronger. A life of psychiatrists had taught her to trust no one. But there he was, her imaginary friend. He was right before her and she could feel her strength wavering.

Now, it wasn't just difficult, it was impossible. Sure, she'd passed off moments of weakness as fear. That she was just grateful that she'd survived but in all honesty, she wanted nothing more than to be in the Doctor's arms. Rory was just her consolation prize. She realized this when he waited. Two-thousand years. The boy who waited. It was poetic really. But it wasn't her life. She didn't want to be Mrs. Rory Williams, she had no choice. It was either marry her best friend or lose the man she truly loved.

The Doctor would never be hers. He was the 'Lonely God' and would forever remain that way. It was a truth that Amy soon had to accept. "Pond, come help me?" _Pond._ Never would she be Williams and, if she had the choice, this ring would not be upon her fingers. No, she gave up the gun to the Doctor long ago.

_Up Against the Wall- Boys Like Girls_

**[Warning: Rory's out of character but oh well. And it deals with abuse :)]**

She stood with her back against the wall, fear ridden eyes searching frantically for a means of escape. "Why? Please, Amy. Just tell me why..." Tears were forming in those blue eyes that stared back at her, pleading her to give in to him. "Why am I not good enough?" And she couldn't deny those eyes, she couldn't let him believe that she never loved him. "You are good enough, too good." But all she felt was a hand on her cheek, and not a reassuring one. A hard slapped against her ashen face silenced her. "Don't give me that. Don't lie to me." But she wasn't. She was telling the truth. He was too good for her, if anything she was meant to be alone.

_Whoever said it's better to have loved and lost obviously hasn't..._

"Please," she whispered as he looked to her, wanting nothing more than the truth. And it was then that her Prince came through the door. "Amy-" his eyes met Rory's as he hurried past him, leaving the girl who waited with her raggedy man.

_Sea Legs- The Shins_

His laughter echoed through the TARDIS as she stood, gripping the railing beside her. _I do not find this funny. _She had been sick from the moment she walked onto the ship. It was as if it knew that she was new to the whole 'time-traveling' thing and decided to mess with her. "Have to get your sea legs, Pond." The words were mimicked in her mind and she rolled her eyes as she threw herself onto one of the tentacle like limbs that garnished the console room.

A sudden jolt in the room sent her head spinning once more as she gripped onto the railing to try and keep herself upright. "Amy? Amy?" Her name was being called but she couldn't keep her mind from clouding over, the darkness surrounding her.

The world of her dreams was a place she never wanted to leave, filled with moments of joy from her childhood and travels she went on with the Doctor. It was a happiness that was so pure that she couldn't create it otherwise. But it was nothing compared to waking up with her head in his lap and his hands upon her face. "Amelia?" She smiled despite the nauseating feeling that still engulfed her and she spoke softly. "It's Amy...guess I didn't get those sea legs."

_Chop and Change- The Black Keys_

_Those arms. When they are crossed, it's nothing good. I'm gone for._ He looked up to her with sheepish eyes. He knew when she was angry, knew when she wanted nothing more than to chew him out. It was easy to spot. Today just happened to be one of those days. "I waited for fourteen years, in total. I waited and held onto hope and for what, this?" If he had only remained silent, then he wouldn't be in this situation right now. All he had to do was agree with her. It was easy to persuade Amy onto his side, but not now. She only wanted him silenced.

_If My Heart Was A House- Owl City_

Each moment was a constant reminder of how much he changed everything about her. First, the lonely girl who had no one to love. Then, the lost teenager who only had a best friend. And finally, the girl who was doubting her future who was whisked away the night before her wedding. But all led to this moment, the moment where he was so close that she could feel him.

Everything about her was something special to him. She was his center, the reason he continued to live on. She brought him back when he was too far gone. Everything about her was something _brilliant_ to him. It was as if there was no other girl in the universe. _Well, there isn't another Amy Pond_.

She was in his arms, both smiling as the gazed out onto the stars before them. He could feel the gold of her wedding band on his fingers as he held hers close to him. He knew it was wrong, it always had been, but it didn't matter in that moment. All that matter was the beauty that was Amelia Jessica Pond. After all, he finally got a ginger.

_Before the Worst- The Script_

"No!" He screamed as he tried desperately to pull her back. Arms were wrapped around him as they continued to pull them apart. It was something that came with the danger of the Doctor. But he never wanted it to be like this. He knew what could happen if Amy continued to travel with him, he knew the pain that could be caused. This, though, this was different. They were trapped and he had no idea of how he was getting her back. _I'll be fine, it doesn't matter what happens to me. All that matters is that she's safe. _Thoughts began formulating everything that he could do. His sonic was rendered useless because of their hold on them, Amy was before him and being placed in constraints and, if he didn't hurry, they would both be finished. "Please, stop. It doesn't have to be this way, please." He was pleading and trying to save them. Trying to save her.

_Meet Me Halfway- The Black Eyed Peas_

Everything stopped. The only thing she wished for was standing before her and all she had to do was close the gap. Slowly, she took a step forward. She just had to move forward and there he'd be, right in front of her. He'd be hers and only hers. She just had to go the rest of the way. But something was stopping her. Was it her need to be the dominant? Was it the fact that everything seemed to be upon her shoulders when it came to him? Whatever it happened to be, it kept her stationary. If she just let him go the rest of the way then she wouldn't have to have her heart broken. If she met him halfway then they'd both be equal parts. Her heart couldn't take another push forward. After the angels, after she attempted to throw herself at him, she'd taken the back seat. And now, they were in the same situation. This time, he was with her. This time, they were both equally scared. This time, it was different.

She stood still, looking to the grated floor beneath her as she tried to calculate how many steps it would take to break her heart. She just had to make five quick movements and he'd be in her grasp, just a few seconds and all her worrying would be for nothing. But she didn't have the choice for his arms were around her and his lips were upon hers before she could blink.

_Lost!- Coldplay_

The blue journal was in her hands, her mind running a million miles a minute as all the clues began running together. The hair, the smile, the suspenders, _the bow-tie_. Why couldn't she recall those memories she held so dear? Why couldn't she...remember? He was real, so real that it was odd that he wasn't there. "I remember!" She screamed, yelling out to the open air before her. She remembered, and she didn't know how she could've forgotten. Those aqua eyes, that dazzling smile. Everything about him was captivating. Not to mention the joy he brought her by taking her on journeys with him. Floating in airless space. Rescuing a starwhale. Finding a vampire..."What is it?" The noise filled the room and she smiled. "Something old, something new. Something burrowed and something blue." And before she could think, she was over the table and running to the door and her beloved TARDIS to hug her imaginary friend.

**[So, yeah or no? I was upset when I wrote most of this so is it cool?]**


End file.
